Extraño comportamiento
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Naruto de repente se comporta extraño e invita al azabache a su casa, ¿qué rayos pasa?... ¿Acaso Naruto se le declarará al vengador?


**He aquí, inspiradísima (con mucho tiempo libre xD) con un One-shot, espero que sea del agrado de los lectores, se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba xDDDDDD El agua estaba súper rica por cierto xD **

**Bueno disfruten ^^**

**Eso sí, lector si estás aquí, esto es YAOI, si no te gusta estás advertido para que salgas de esta página, al contrario si lo amas tanto como yo, permanece por favor y disfruta con mi escrito. **

**Personajes de Masahi Kishimoto, historia mía, como dije antes la pensé en la tina xD Yo uso tan sólo los personajes. **

* * *

Naruto no era puntual, eso todos lo sabían. Era cierto que llegaba antes que Kakashi-sensei a los lugares de encuentro, pero era un desordenado impuntual de todas maneras, en especial a los ojos de Sasuke, quien no toleraba estas acciones.

Pero esa mañana ocurrió lo imposible, Naruto Uzumaki estaba en el lugar de encuentro antes que todos, e incluso antes que él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien al verlo trataba por todos los medios de hallar una explicación, una gran explicación.

-Sasuke…-dijo éste al verlo, sonrojado levantó su dulce carita.

El vengador no sabía qué hacer, sabía que se había enamorado de su rubio amigo, pero decidió olvidar esos sentimientos impropios en él, pero ahora ver a su amor sonrojado, hablándole y ahora acercándose peligrosamente de verdad no ayudaba.

Naruto tomó al Uchiha de la muñeca y lo tironeó. Lo llevó corriendo hasta su casa y ya dentro cerró la puerta y caminó rápido hasta la cocina y empezó a preparar algo, que milagrosamente no era ramen. Al parecer había comprado ingredientes o la propia comida, porque en pocos minutos sirvió onigiris, sushi y té.

-Sírvete.-dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado.

Sasuke por dentro saltaba de alegría, ¿acaso Naruto le correspondía? No es que a él le importase… pero, y si de verdad le correspondía ¡Wow! ¡Sería el día más feliz de su vida!

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a comer y beber, en un armonioso silencio, al rato Naruto retiró todo e inexplicablemente limpió enseguida la mesa. Entonces fue cuando lo notó, todo estaba limpio, perfectamente barrido, sin polvo, ni moscas, ni basura tirada, nada. Era tranquilidad para los ojos del Uchiha.

-Siéntate Sasuke.-le ofreció el sillón el rubio.

Al momento después Naruto prendió la televisión, justo empezó una película, una romántica.

-Me encanta esta película tt-bayoo, veámosla juntos.-sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-B-bien.-debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso, maldita sea, estaba nervioso, pero era normal, no todos los días el amor que nunca te toma en cuenta, se comporta como si fueran pareja.

La cabeza del azabache estaba llena de pensamientos futuristas, ya se los imaginaba hasta viviendo juntos, en una gran casona en el barrio Uchiha…Naruto y él durmiendo juntos, en la misma cama… Y en las noches… esto y eso…-su nariz repentinamente de la nada empezó a sangrar.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien datebayoo?-le preguntó acercándose para mirarlo bien.

-S-si…- en su mente seguía apareciendo un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, desnudo bajo él, gimiendo, lo único que llevaba era un colgante de color azul.

Tuvo que tomar una servilleta y así evitar la hemorragia nasal a causa de su calentura.

"Sasuke esto es malo, muy malo, ¡Deja de pensar estas estupideces! ¡Dobe porque eres jodidamente sexy! ¿Eeeh? ¡Yo no dije eso!... etto… ¡Maldición!"

Las neuronas dentro de Sasuke establecían una batalla con los sentimientos, estaban a la par hasta el momento.

La película llegó a la parte del beso, una chica rubia de cabello ondulado, con un vestido de los años veinte era tomada de la cintura y jalada del brazo, luego besada por el galante hombre de traje, de cabello negro. Todo esto en una romántica a los ojos de la luna.

-Sasuke…-empezó diciendo Naruto.

El chico de ojos oscuros lo miró, un extraño brillo invadía sus nunca luminosas orbes.

-Desde ahora puedes quedarte a vivir c-conmigo tt-ebayoo…-se rascaba el mentón, mientras miraba el piso.

"¿Y mi venganza?... Da igual Sasuke, podrás estar con el amor de tu vida, lo amas, aprovecha… tu alma ya le pertenece a él y pronto tu cuerpo…"

El sonrojo en Sasuke se intensificó.

-¿P-por qué?-preguntó. Esperando la respuesta de su vida, "Porque te amo Sasuke."

-P-porque…-Naruto escondía sus ojos con su cabello.

Sasuke fue dominado por su corazón y tomó el mentón de Naruto y le levantó la cabeza.

Entonces miles de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto…

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-gritó Naruto.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-el chico sonreía, entendía que se refería a decirle todo esto, algo vergonzoso, que tal vez él creía que lo molestaría, pero al contrario disfrutaba todo esto, sus sentimientos surgían, pronto diría lo que suponía deseaba Naruto que anunciara.

"Te amo…"

-No, no Sasuke, de verdad perdóname, yo no sabía que el barrio Uchiha estaba ahí.-le suplicaba con las manitos juntas.

-No te preocupes, porque yo…-Sasuke despertó de su sueño y algo no calzaba en las palabras de Naruto.- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

-Es que yo… practicaba el jutsu de invocación que me enseñó Ero-sennin y pues no sabía que el barrio Uchiha estaba ahí, y como sólo lograba traer renacuajos no pensé que habría problema tampoco…

Sasuke alzó una ceja, no entendía hacia donde se dirigía.

-¡PERDÓNAME POR DESTRUIR TÚ CASA!-volvió a llorar arrepentido.

Una, dos, tres venitas aparecían en Sasuke, mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, la llegada temprano, apuesto que apenas él se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar de encuentro, se le ocurrió pasar a un lugar a tomar desayuno, aún no compraba las cosas para el mes. Entonces ahí… Naruto… sí, ahí tuvo que ser.

Aquellos románticos recuerdos de besos, abrazos, de caricias, de una vida juntos, todo se quebró en unos pocos segundos…

-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke, puedes quedarte en mi casa, mira la ordené para ti.-le habló temeroso.

Pero esta vez Sasuke no cayó en las tiernas palabras de su compañero…

* * *

En cierto lugar, algo alejado, estaba una molesta peli rosa caminando se un lado a otro, furiosa.

-Ese Naruto aún no llega… además ni Sasuke-kun ha llegado.-dijo lo último con tristeza.

Kakashi tan sólo leía su librito.

* * *

La casa de cierto Uzumaki quedó completamente quemada, al igual que el dueño. Mientras un enojado Sasuke caminaba hacia donde antes estaría su casa, molesto, muy enfurecido en especial por pensar que su dobe rubio le correspondería sus sentimientos.

-¡Maldito dobe! Y yo que creí…-al poco rato se alejó de ahí, bajo la mirada penetrante de unos ojos azules.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.

* * *

**Creo que este me quedó mejor que el anterior One-shot que hice, aunque por cierto creo que le agregaré un capítulo al otro fanfic que hice "Trauma de amor" Así que si también leyeron el otro esperen un poco por favor jajaja ^^**

**Bueno hasta el próximo fanfic.**

**Neko-Kitsune XP **

**Cariños y Saludos :p **


End file.
